wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Lion El'Jonson
thumb|300px Lion El'Jonson jest Patriarchą legionu Mrocznych Aniołów. Jego domem był Caliban, najbardziej zabójczy świat w galaktyce. Jako jeden z niewielu patriarchów nie zginął lecz przebywa w stanie zastoju (stazy) ukryty głęboko w latającej twierdzy swojego zakonu, Skale. Jednakże nikt poza Imperatorem oraz Czuwającymi w Mroku o tym nie wie. Historia Trudne początki Większość Patriarchów trafiło na planety, gdzie zostali odnalezieni i wychowani przez zamieszkujących te światy ludzi. Dzięki swojej inteligencji szybko awansowali, zdobywając znaczącą władzę i odpowiedzialne stanowiska w swoich społecznościach. Jednak Liona El'Jonsona czekał zupełnie inny los. Kiedy jego kapsuła wylądowała na świecie leżącym blisko Oka Grozy, Jonson wydostał się z jej resztek w odległym i odizolowanym regionie planety zwanej Calibanem, wiele mil od najbliższej siedziby ludzi. Patriarcha powinien był zginąć w przeciągu kilku pierwszych minut pobytu na tej planecie. Wciąż jednak pozostaje tajemnicą, w jaki sposób małe dziecko zdołało przetrwać na powierzchni jednego z najbardziej zabójczych światów w galaktyce. W kolejnych latach Jonson dorastał w samotności, w walce o życie mógł liczyć tylko na własną przebiegłość i wytrzymałość. Tajemnicą jest, jakie okropności go spotkały czy jakich czynów musiał się dopuścić, by przetrwać w najwcześniejszym okresie swojego życia, nie zachowały się z tych lat żadne zapiski. Dopiero dziesięć lat po przybyciu na Caliban, Patriarcha spotkał pierwszych ludzkich mieszkańców tej planety. Zakon Pierwszymi ludźmi, jakich spotkał Jonson, byli rycerze należący thumb|270px|Lion'El Jonson, Patriarcha Mrocznych Aniołówdo formacji znanej na Calibanie jako Bractwo. Cieszyło się ono powszechnym poważaniem i szacunkiem ze względu na swoją szlachetność i uczciwość oraz niezrównane umiejętności należących do niego rycerzy. Członkowie Bractwa byli wybierani na podstawie zasług i sprawności bojowej, a nie z racji swej pozycji społecznej, co było dość nietypowe patrząc na politykę prowadzoną przez ludzi zamieszkujących Caliban. Bratem mógł zostać każdy, bez względu na to, z jak niskiego rodu by nie pochodził. Oddziały braci-rycerzy wędrowały po całej planecie, od zamku do zamku, pomagając wszędzie tam, gdzie zaszła taka potrzeba. Młodzieńcy, którzy zapragnęli wstąpić do Bractwa musieli spełnić tylko jeden warunek- przetrwać cały dzień i noc boso pod bramą twierdzy zakonu, nie okazując zmęczenia i nie prosząc o pomoc. Ci, którym się to udało, zostawali suplikantami, którzy uczyli się od starszych rycerzy ich rzemiosła. Podczas jednej z największych ekspedycji Bractwa doszło do spotkania, które odmieniło losy wielu ludzi. Naprzeciw siebie stanęli z jednej strony rycerze, których misją była eksterminacja bestii pustoszących Caliban, z drugiej stwór, w którym trudno było dostrzec człowieka. Na chwilę przed atakiem, jeden z Braci wyczuł w napotkanej postaci coś, co kazało mu powstrzymać towarzyszy. Wybawiciel Patriarchy miał na imię Luther i to on nakazał, aby napotkane stworzenie zabrać ze sobą. Ze względu na dziki wygląd i miejsce, w którym go znaleziono, Bractwo nadało młodemu thumb|280px|Lutherczłowiekowi imię Lion El'Jonson, co znaczyło „Lew, Syn Lasu”. Jonson łatwo zaadaptował się do życia w społeczności i błyskawicznie powrócił na łono cywilizacji. Rozwijał się bardzo szybko, w niedługim czasie przewyższał wiedzą i zręcznością pozostałych członków Zakonu. Wkrótce ze względu na swoje umiejętności został też pasowany na rycerza Bractwa. Mimo odmiennych charakterów, Jonson i Luther stali się przyjaciółmi. Pierwszy był małomówny i wręcz zamknięty w sobie, drugi czarujący i charyzmatyczny. W działaniu, Luther był wojownikiem pochopnym i łatwo ulegającym emocjom, Jonson zaś chłodnym i konsekwentnym w dążeniu do celu, błyskotliwym strategiem. Uzupełniając się wzajemnie, pomimo różnicy wieku i doświadczenia, stworzyli niezrównany zespół. W kolejnych latach Jonson i Luther dokonali czynów, które na Calibanie przeszły do historii. Dla nich były one przyczynkiem do awansów, dla Bractwa zaś zaowocowały wzrostem reputacji. W jego szeregi poczęły wstępować rzesze młodych wojowników, co wymusiło konieczność budowania kolejnych ufortyfikowanych klasztorów. Bractwo urosło w siłę na tyle, by rzucić wyzwanie bestiom będącym zmorą Calibanu. Jednak najgorętszymi orędownikami krucjaty przeciwko plugawym , zmutowanym potworom byli Jonson i Luther. Płomienna przemowa Luthera ostatecznie przekonała mistrzów Bractwa i na całej planecie rozbrzmiało wezwanie do walki. Nadludzka umiejętność Jonsona do planowania, a potem jego perfekcyjne dowodzenie zapewniły krucjacie sukces w ciągu zaledwie jednej dekady. Do pokonania pozostały jedynie bestie znajdujące się na Północnych Pustkowiach. Plany ich eksterminacji zostały gwałtownie zaatakowane przez Zakon Rycerzy Lupusa, którzy mieli swoją siedzibę w tym rejonie. Zakon ten od początku krucjaty Liona i Luthera sprzeciwiał się ich planom, jednak dzięki mediacji Luthera udało się do tej pory uniknąć konfliktu. Po wytrzebieniu bestii z pozostałych rejonów Calibanu Bractwo zdecydowało o kontynuowaniu operacji celem pozbycia się pozostałych potworów z ich planety. Na wieść o tym lord Sartana, przywódca Rycerzy Lupusa, przybył do Skały celem wymuszenia zmiany decyzji. Sytuację tę postanowił wykorzystać Lion, który wezwał suplikantów Bractwa do uczestniczenia w rozmowie. Była to jawna obelga dla lorda Sartany, którego Zakon z uwagi na popularność Bractwa tracił z roku na rok coraz więcej uczniów. Ponadto, Rycerze Lupusa powoływali się na zapewnienia, jakich miał im udzielić Luther, co do powstrzymania się przez Bractwo od ataku na bestie Północnych Pustkowi. Takie ustalenia zostały zakwestionowane przez Liona, który wskazał, że nigdy nie było mowy o czymś takim, wręcz przeciwnie, Lion od zawsze nawoływał do oczyszczenia całej planety z wrogich ludziom organizmów. Podczas rozmowy Sartany z Lionem i Lutherem doszło do gwałtownej kłótni, która sprowokowała wybuch wojny pomiędzy zakonami. Ponieważ przeciwko Zakonowi Rycerzy Lupusa wystąpiły siły praktycznie całego Bractwa i wielu innych Zakonów, wynik starcia był łatwy do przewidzenia, czego nie kwestionował nawet sam lord Sartana. Mimo to Zakon Rycerzy Lupusa zdecydował się podjąć nierówną walkę. Lord Sartana przygotował jednak dla swoich adwersarzy niemiłą niespodziankę. W momencie przełamania umocnień twierdzy Zakonu Rycerzy Lupusa lord Sartana wypuścił z klatek tuzin złapanych przez rycerzy bestii, które przypuściły na rycerzy Bractwa gwałtowny atak. Pomimo tego rycerze Bractwa poradzili sobie ze wszystkimi stworami, poza ogromnym jaszczurem, który zdawał się nie odczuwać bólu, a broń rycerzy nie była w stanie przebić jego skóry. Wówczas do walki wkroczył Lion, który wykorzystując swoją nieludzką sprawność szybko zabił potwora, przygważdżając jego głowę do ziemi. Caliban został wówczas praktycznie oczyszczony z potworów, a dla jego mieszkańców rozpoczęła się złota era. W uznaniu osiągnięć w walce przeciwko stworom Chaosu, Lion El’Jonson został ogłoszony Najwyższym Mistrzem Bractwa i Calibanu. Choć Luther otwarcie nie zazdrościł mu tego wielkiego zaszczytu, był jednak tylko człowiekiem i gdzieś w głębi duszy poczuł ukąszenie zazdrości, które wykorzystują bogowie Chaosu. Była to pierwsza rysa, która pewnego dnia miała doprowadzić do wielkiej schizmy i rozdarcia Zakonu Mrocznych Aniołów na strzępy. Ale wtedy była to jeszcze kwestia odległej przyszłości. Póki co, mieszkańcy Calibanu po raz pierwszy cieszyli się nieznanym im dotąd pokojem i dostatkiem. Wkrótce, celem zacieśnienia więzi z nowo przyjętymi do Bractwa rycerzami, Lion wybrał się z całą grupą na polowanie na ostatnie potwory Calibanu. Podczas płomiennej przemowy Lion zamilkł, dostrzegając pośród drzew złotego orła. Jego niepewność była związana z wizją jakiej doznał przed wielu laty, a symbolizowała ona przybycie Imperatora. Wtedy to nad głowami polujących pojawił się lśniący statek powietrzny, z którego po wylądowaniu wysiedli zwiadowcy Pierwszego Legionu- Kosmiczni Marines, zapowiadając spotkanie z Imperatorem. Tak doszło do wydarzeń nazwanych później Zstąpieniem Aniołów. Era Imperium Przybycie Imperatora Wraz z pojawieniem się wojowników Pierwszego Legionu na Calibanie nastały nowe czasy. Terra, dotychczas istniejąca w opowieściach jako symbol pochodzenia mieszkańców planety, a przez wielu uważana jedynie za mit, stała się synonimem postępu i zmian. Siły członków ekspedycji Imperatora w szybkim tempie przeobrażały zarówno fizyczny wygląd planety, jak i samych mieszkańców oraz ich zwyczaje, przygotowując wszystkich na przybycie Imperatora. W tym czasie Kosmiczni Marines Pierwszego Legionu sprawdzali umiejętności młodych suplikantów i rycerzy Zakonu, a także pozostałych mieszkańców chętnych do wstąpienia w elitarne szeregi wojowników. Tak szybkie zmiany miały jednak swoich przeciwników przede wszystkim w członkach Zakonów Rycerskich, którzy obawiali się utraty wpływów oraz upadku obyczajów. Zaczęli więc organizować tajne spotkania, na których snuli plany powstrzymania Imperium. Na jednym z takich spotkań pojawił się młody członek Bractwa Zahariel, który wsławił się jako jedyny obok Liona El'Jonsona zabiciem Calibańskiego Lwa, a także jego kuzyn Nemiel. Gdy Zahariel usłyszał, że planem spiskowców jest zabicie samego Imperatora oświadczył, że jeżeli konspiratorzy nie zaniechają swych planów, wyda ich wszystkich w ręce władz Imperium. Sądząc, że to ostrzeżenie było wystarczające, zaczął się przygotowywać do parady organizowanej na cześć Imperatora. W dniu przybycia Imperatora Zahariel jako członek komitetu powitalnego skompletowanego przez samego Lion El'Jonsona szedł wraz z nimi na miejsce spotkania. W pewnym momencie zauważył w tłumie postać, która nie przyłączyła się do ogólnej radości. Rozpoznając jednego ze spiskowców zrozumiał, że jego ostrzeżenie było niewystarczające, dlatego ruszył za nim w pościg. Doganiając konspiratora udało mu się udaremnić jego plan, jednakże jeden z członków Pierwszego Legionu dopadł go zanim zdołał wytłumaczyć co się stało. Przebudziwszy się na statku kosmicznym Zahariel został poddany intensywnemu przesłuchaniu. Jeden ze śledczych, brat Israfael dysponując mocami psionicznymi usiłował wedrzeć się do umysłu młodego rycerza, ten jednak sam posiadając taką mocą powstrzymał jego zapędy. Wówczas Zahariel usłyszał kojący głos, który wytłumaczył mu, że powinien uważać z mocą, nad którą nawet najpotężniejsi z rodzaju ludzkiego nie są w stanie w pełni panować. Głos ów, należący do samego Imperatora, pozwolił Zaharielowi pogodzić się z koniecznością opowiedzenia całej historii, co jednocześnie spowodowało oczyszczenie go z zarzutów. Imperator podziękował mu za uratowanie życia, zobowiązując jednocześnie braci przesłuchujących do usunięcia młodemu rycerzowi wspomnień o odbytej z nim rozmowie. Następnie Zahariel wraz z kuzynem oraz wieloma innymi suplikantami z Calibanu dostąpili zaszczytu przemiany w Kosmicznych Marines, dla odróżnienia od członków Pierwszego Legionu pochodzących z Terry przybierając miano Mrocznych Aniołów. Od tej pory dowodzenie nad Legionem przejął Lion El'Jonson, a jego wojownicy wyruszyli na podbój galaktyki w imię Imperatora, dokonując wielu chwalebnych czynów. Planeta Sarosh Podczas wielu lat wojen Lion El' Jonson dał się poznać jako znakomity dowódca, a Pierwszy Legion wielokrotnie dawał popisy męstwa i umiejętności. W 848.M30 Pierwszy Legion został oddelegowany do zluzowania Białych Szram na planecie Sarosh. Było to żmudne i niewdzięczne zadanie, niegodne najlepszych żołnierzy ludzkości, z uwagi na to, że planeta ta od ponad roku czekała wyłącznie na przyłączenie do Imperium. Sami jej mieszkańcy entuzjastycznie podchodzili do wcielenia do Imperium, a brak prymitywnych wierzeń pozytywnie nastrajał imperialnych przywódców do kwestii przyłączenia planety w obręb Imperium. Jednakże z powodów formalnych przywódcy Imperium nie mogli tego uczynić. Otóż ponad 1/3 mieszkańców tej planety dla celów podatkowych pracowała jako urzędnicy, a ilość pułapek i trudności biurokratycznych przerażała nawet imperialnych oficjeli. Każda próba zmiany czy dostosowania prawodawstwa natrafiała na mur bariery kulturalnej i różnic prawnych. Ponieważ te trudności coraz bardziej irytowały biurokratów Imperium, postanowiono wysłać samego Prymarchę, który miał w razie dalszego braku zdecydowania mieszkańców Sarosh, postanowić o ich losie. Wkrótce z wizytą na okręcie flagowym Mrocznych Aniołów zjawił się przywódca Saroshian lord Exalter, gotów thumb|304px|Lion oczekujący na delegację z planety Saroshnegocjować ostateczną datę przyłączenia planety do Imperium. W tym samym czasie, podczas rozmowy lorda Exaltera z Lionem, Luther pojawił się w hangarze okrętu obserwując uważnie statek, którym przybyła delegacja Saroshian. W tym momencie spotkał go Zahariel, który zaobserwował napięcie na twarzy Luthera. Ten na pytanie o przyczynę takiego zachowania, odparł wymijająco, że to nic takiego, po czym opuścił hangar. Zahariel trapiony wątpliwościami zbliżył się do transportowca, szukając przyczyn takiego zachowania Luthera. W międzyczasie zaś podczas rozmowy lorda Exaltera z Lionem wyszło na jaw, że Saroshianie odmawiają przyłączenia się do Imperium, a jednocześnie postanowili zażegnać niebezpieczeństwo jakim była flota Imperium. Podczas poszukiwań Zahariel odkrył, że w transporterze jest ukryte jakieś urządzenie. Luther, który w tym momencie powrócił do hangaru oznajmił mu, że jest to broń, najprawdopodobniej bomba atomowa. Miała ona za zadanie zgładzić przywódców imperialnych podczas rozmów pokojowych. Luther wytłumaczył, że odkrył ją wcześniej, jednak nie zawiadomił o tym nikogo, ponieważ od dawna skrywał żal o to, że czyny Liona przyćmiewają jego własne. Gdyby zaś Lion zginął cała chwała związana z kierowaniem Legionem oraz ludźmi z Calibanu spadłaby na niego. Gdy odszedł zrozumiał jednak, jakim zaszczytem była możliwość nazywania bratem kogoś takiego jak Lion, a służba u jego boku w imieniu Imperatora wyróżnieniem o jakim nie marzył w najśmielszych snach. W tym momencie jednak wizyta Saroshian przerodziła się w gwałtowną sprzeczkę oraz walkę, podczas której doszło do uruchomienia zapalnika bomby i silników wahadłowca. Pojazd ten skierowany był w stronę mostka, na którym rozmawiali Lion i Exalter. W tym czasie na planecie doszło do rebelii, w której masowo zabijani byli przedstawiciele Imperium, a część z nich została porwana w celu złożenia ofiary Mrocznym Bogom. Okazało się bowiem, że Saroshianie tylko pozornie nie czcili bogów ani nie posiadali świątyń. Ich sanktuaria były głęboko ukryte w dżungli i pod ziemią, a tysiące z mieszkańców planety było oddawanych w ramach krwawej ofiary Mrocznym Mocom. Zahariel i Luther mając tylko kilka sekund na decyzję próbowali przeciwdziałać wybuchowi. Zahariel wyłączył wówczas ochronne pole siłowe okrętu i skierował transporter w kierunku wrót. W nie zaś po chwili uderzył rozpędzony wahadłowiec. Dzięki temu, że wybuch nastąpił w przestrzeni kosmicznej doszło jedynie do nieznacznych uszkodzeń. W odpowiedzi na sytuację, Lion zebrał spotkanie, na którym doszło do zaobserwowania kształtowania się silnej energii psionicznej na północ od głównego kontynentu planety Sarosh. Okazało się, że Saroshianie planują powołać do życia istotę z Immaterium, będącą ucieleśnieniem ich wierzeń - Malechima. Na odpowiedź Liona nie trzeba było dłużej czekać. Rozpoczęto przygotowania do szturmu wierząc, że zniszczenie tej istoty położy kres buntowi. Przed desantem doszło do burzliwej rozmowy Liona z Lutherem. Najprawdopodoniej Lion domyślił się, co stało się w hangarze i dlaczego Luther nie zareagował we właściwy sposób. Z tego też powodu Luther nie wyruszył razem z Mrocznymi Aniołami do walki. Po desancie Mroczne Anioły stopniowo przebiły się do komnaty, w której dokonywano inkarnacji Mrocznego Bóstwa. Dzięki interwencji Zahariela, który zastrzelił kobietę porwaną do złożenia w ofierze, Malechim nie był w stanie w pełni przejść do świata żywych. Jednakże nadal pozostał istotą niezwykle niebezpieczną, zabijając wielu Marines, samemu zaś nie odnosząc żadnych ran, ponieważ broń konwencjonalna na niego nie działała. Brat Israfael przygotował jednak broń psioniczną, którą po naładowaniu pokierował wraz z Zaharielem na potwora, odsyłając go ostatecznie do Osnowy. Po powrocie na pokład zapadła znamienna jak się później okazało decyzja Liona El' Jonsona. Z uwagi na to, że proces rekrutacji kolejnych Marines na Calibanie nie przebiegał po jego myśli, rozkazał ponad setce swoich towarzyszy powrót na rodzimą planetę celem dopilnowania właściwego przebiegu szkoleń. Wśród odesłanych znaleźli się Zahariel, Israfael, Eliath i Attias, a także wieloletni przyjaciel i prawa ręka Lwa- Luther. Żaden z nich nie miał wątpliwości, że prawdziwą intencją zesłania było to, że Lion nie chciał ich mieć u swego boku. Poza Lutherem jednak żaden z nich nie zdawał sobie sprawy co było faktyczną przyczyną takiej decyzji. Od tej pory Krucjata miała toczyć się bez udziału odrzuconych, a ich czyny pozostać zapomniane. Luther zyskał pewność co do odrzucenia przez Liona, gdy w 970.M30 samowolnie, bez wcześniejszego poinformowania Liona, wyruszył na wezwanie Horusa celem udzielenia pomocy Wilkom Luny oraz Gwardii Śmierci prowadzonej przez Calasa Typhona podczas Kampanii na Zaramund - walce ze zbuntowaną ludzką kolonią. Dzięki pomocy Luthera, kampania szybko dobiegła końca, a Horus urządził spotkanie celem świętowania zwycięstwa. Luther zaczął podczas rozmowy z Typhonem zaczął dopytywać go o istnienie loż wojowników w Legionach Astartes, jednak nie zdołał uzyskać istotnych informacji, bowiem spotkanie przerwało pojawienie się barki bojowej Mrocznych Aniołów, przewożącej samego Prymarchę. Lion wpadł na pokład Mściwego Ducha podchodząc natychmiast do Luthera i grożąc mu, że rozprawi się z nim momentalnie. Horus próbował załagodzić sytuację odwracając uwagę Jonsona od Luthera i starając się obrócić całę tę sytuację w żart, jednak Lion natychmiast zripostował i wyraził swoje zdziwienie, co jego wojownicy bez jego wiedzy robią we flocie jego brata. Horus próbował się tłumaczyć, że to była nagła potrzeba, a jednostki Mrocznych Aniołów były najbliżej aby ich wspomóc, lecz Lion przerwał mu wygłaszając tezę, że Luther i reszta zesłańców znajduje się pod jego komendą, i to do niego, a nie do Horusa, należą ich życia. Jeżeli Horus chce osiągać wiktorię, to niech to czyni rękami własnych wojowników. Horus zamilkł, a Lion ponownie zwrócił się do Luthera zarzucając mu, że jego komenda była jasna - mieli pozostać na Calibanie dopóki on lub Imperator nie postanowią inaczej. Mają podlegać tylko Prymarchowi I Legionu. Luther pozostawał jego prawą ręką, tak samo jak on był opoką dla Luthera i musi wiedzieć, gdzie znajdują się jego ludzie. Luther zachował spokój i poddał się pod komendę swego Prymarchy. Lion odebrał wszystkie statki znajdujące się do tej pory pod komendą Luthera i przerwał świętowanie stwierdzając, ze nie będzie dalszego celebrowania nieposłuszeństwa. Luther wycofał swoich ludzi i powrócił na Caliban ostatecznie przekonując się, że został tam zesłany za karę. Herezja Horusa Zesłanie i zdrada (uwaga ten rozdział wymaga równoczesnego pisania z perspektywy dwóch miejsc, pomimo tego, że tylko część opisu akcji dotyczy bezpośrednio Liona El'Jonsona, ale bez tego nie będzie możliwości opowiedzenia istotnych informacji dotyczących Prymarchy) Po odesłaniu części żołnierzy przez Liona El'Jonsona na Caliban, towarzyszące mu wojska ruszyły na dalsze podboje w ramach Wielkiej Krucjaty. W tym samym czasie Luther i reszta zesłańców wróciła w 147 roku Wielkiej Krucjaty na ojczysty świat. Nie uszedł ich uwadze fakt, że zdecydowaną większość odesłanych wojowników stanowili żołnierze rekrutowani na Calibanie, nie zaś na Terrze.Dzięki płomiennej mowie ich przywódcy zesłańcy początkowo mieli nadzieję, że ich powrót jest jedynie krótkotrwały i wkrótce wrócą do swoich jednostek. Lata jednak mijały, a żaden rozkaz powrotu nie nadchodził. Po kampanii na Zaramund Luther wiedział, że nie odzyska zaufania Liona. Co więcej, praktycznie wszystkie meldunki, informacje czy nawet bezpośrednie notatki przesyłane do oczu Prymarchy nie były przez niego czytane. Wszelkie sprawy związane z Calibanem pozostawiał w rękach swoich współpracowników. Pomimo tego, Luther wytrwale dążył do spełnienia celów, jakie postawił przed nim Lion. Mając jako jedyny wraz z Zaharielem (obecnie Kronikarzem Legionu) świadomość prawdziwej motywacji stojącej za decyzją Prymarchy, wytrwale pracował na odkupienie win. Żadne rozgrzeszenie jednak nie nadchodziło, a z upływem czasu coraz więcej wojowników zaczęło wyżej cenić Luthera niż odległego Patriarchę. Dzięki niezwykłym zdolnością organizacyjnym Luthera, Legion Mrocznych Aniołów osiągnął niespotykane rezultaty na tle innych Legionów w zakresie szkolenia nowych rekrutów. Praktycznie wyeliminowali przypadki odrzucenia organów Kosmicznych Marines, zaś usprawniony model rekrutacji zaowocował wzrostem ilości nowo powołanych Marines. Caliban, przekształcony obecnie w wielką i wciąż rozrastającą się bazę Legionu, coraz mniej przypominał dotychczasowy, lesisty glob z mnóstwem niebezpiecznych stworzeń. Wytrwała praca i bezwzględny pobór zasobów planety pozwalał dostarczać także tysiące ton niezbędnego sprzętu dla celów Krucjaty. W 200-setnym roku Wielkiej Krucjaty do odlotu przygotowano kolejną grupę ponad 4.000 rekrutów uznanych za godnych zostania pełnoprawnym Mrocznym Aniołem. Okazało się jednak, że w ostatniej chwili Luther wstrzymał ich rozkaz wylotu. Powodem były niepokoje, jakie zaczęły targać dotychczas relatywnie spokojną calibańską społecznością. Dochodziło do aktów sabotażu oraz rewolty, od wielu miesięcy znikały także kontyngenty sprzętu dla wojska. Okazało się, że Luther ukrywał braki w zaopatrzeniu, zabierając amunicję z magazynów fortecy, które były tam trzymane na wypadek ataku na planetę. Powodem jego zachowania była obawa o reakcję Imperium na wypadek pojawienia się oficjalnych raportów o niepokojach na planecie. Tym niemniej jednak sytuacja stawała się na tyle poważna, że Luther musiał w końcu zareagować. Za pośrednictwem Lorda Cyphera zwołał spotkanie z przywódcami opozycji. Wśród przywódców był Lord Thuriel, jeden z najbogatszych szlachciców na planecie, Lord Machial, dotychczas zagorzały przeciwnik Thuriela, syn słynnego rycerza, który wsławił się w łowach na bestie, Lady Alera pochodząca ze starego, rycerskiego rodu, który znacząco podupadł od czasów przybycia Imperatora oraz Sar Daviel - ten sam rycerz, który w wydawałoby się zamierzchłych czasach uczestniczył w ataku na twierdzę Rycerzy Lupusa, a który ze względu na zaawansowany wiek nie został przyjęty w poczet Mrocznych Aniołów. Ich motywacja była dość podobna do tej, która rządziła spiskowcami przed przybyciem Imperatora (patrz wyżej- przyp. moje). Uznawali oni rządy Imperium za okupację, bolała ich także utrata wpływów. Nie można było jednak zaprzeczyć słuszności ich argumentów w innym zakresie. Wraz z przybyciem Imperium na planecie zaszły nieodwracalne zmiany. Na planecie znanej z dość łagodnego klimatu, wskutek zmian i rozbudowy fabryk coraz częściej dochodziło do gwałtownych zjawisk pogodowych. Teoretyczną wolność od pańszczyzny i strachu przed Bestiami ludność Calibanu zastąpiła wręcz niewolniczą pracą dla dobra Imperium. Tubylcy często bytowali w gorszych warunkach niż nowo przybyli osadnicy z Terry i innych światów. Argumentem, który najbardziej zaniepokoił Luthera było wspomnienie o zmarginalizowaniu jego roli w wytrzebieniu Bestii i zjednoczeniu Calibanu. Sar Daviel przypomniał Lutherowi, że to dzięki jego działaniom doszło do zjednoczenia Zakonów Rycerskich we wspólnej walce przeciwko wrogowi. Zauważył, że pomimo tego jak wiele Lion zawdzięczał Lutherowi, ten został przez niego odepchnięty na boczny tor i zapomniany. Pomimo tego co usłyszał, Luther dał jedynie 48 godzin przywódcom rebeliantów na zakończenie wrogich działań. Nie był gotów sprzedać swojego honoru za kilka słów. Choć nie dawał tego po sobie poznać, było jednak widać, jak bardzo ciążyło mu to, co usłyszał. Przed rozstaniem Sar Daviel powiedział Lutherowi jeszcze jedno- Jonson miał zdradzić ich wszystkich. Lasy zniknęły, ale bestie nadal tutaj były. W tym samym czasie wojska Prymarchy przebywały na planecie Gordona IV, gdzie tłumiły bunt. Choć do jego opanowania pozostało kilka miesięcy, Jonson nie mógł czekać. Doszło do niego, że Mistrz Wojny Horus, wraz z kilkoma innymi Prymarchami, wypowiedzieli posłuszeństwo Imperium i zbombardowały planetę Istvaan III bombą wirusową. Choć Imperium przygotowywało już odpowiedź kierując wojska na Istvaan V (co ciekawe z nastawieniem zaaresztowania, nie zaś wyeliminowania Horusa - przyp.moje), miało minąć jeszcze trochę czasu zanim zdołają osiągnąć wyznaczony cel. W tym czasie Horus musiał działać szybko, starając się maksymalnie wzmocnić swój potencjał. Mógł to osiągnąć tylko w jeden sposób - zdobywając zasoby silnej planety-kuźni Mechanicum. W pobliżu układu Istvaan znajdował się układ planetarny Tanagra, w którym znajdowała się planeta Diamat będąca bogatą planetą kuźnią. Zgromadzono na niej wiele zapasów wojennych, zaś przez układ przebiegała jedna z najbardziej stabilnych dróg w Osnowie na Terrę. Ten, kto kontrolował podobny układ, mógł znacznie ułatwić sobie wygraną w wojnie. Z tego też powodu Jonson pozostawił część swoich wojsk w celu dokończenia podboju planety, z resztą zaś udał się w błyskawiczną podróż do zagrożonego układu. Grupa bojowa, którą naprędce zebrał, składała się przede wszystkim z weteranów wielu kampanii, zaś prawą ręką Jonsona został Nemiel. Po przybyciu na miejsce okazało się, że Diamat pozostaje oblężona przez siły Horusa, który jednakże wysłał do jej podboju starsze typy jednostek dowodzone przez podległą mu Gwardię Imperialną. Siły Adeptus Astartes pozostały na razie wraz z Mistrzem Wojny. Jonson przygotował błyskawicznie plan ataku, dzięki czemu przy poniesieniu minimalnych strat przełamał blokadę planety i zmusił okręty Horusa do wycofania. Desant sił Astartes nie poszedł jednak po jego myśli- wskutek problemów z atmosferą planety zrzut w kapsułach nie był na tyle precyzyjny aby zapobiec rozproszeniu sił (jak zwykle zresztą). Grupa Nemiela pomimo trudności zdołała pokonać zaskoczonych Gwardzistów, po czym skierowała się do wyznaczonego celu - kuźni Mechanicum. Po drodze udało im się uwolnić brata Tytusa, drednota, który wspomógł ich w walce z co trudniejszymi celami. Po dotarciu do celu grupa Nemiela stanęła przed niespodziewanym atakiem Pretorianów Skitarii, którzy bez wahania rozpoczęli walkę. Szybko jednak odstąpili, bowiem zza osłony wyszedł do Mrocznych Aniołów Archoi, Magos Kuźni oraz były sługa Arcy-Magosa Vertullusa. Były, bowiem Arcy-Magos zginął podczas dotychczasowych walk. Archoi przeprosił za atak tłumacząc, że Pretorianie zaprogramowani byli do oczyszczenia terenów kuźni z wrogów. Zanim udało mu się ich przeprogramować, zdążyli dokonać napaści. Poinformował on Astartes, że ich Prymarcha skontaktował się z nim bezpośrednio i powiadomił go o odwrocie floty Horusa z systemu. Wkrótce wszyscy wraz z dowodzącym lojalnymi siłami obronnymi planety gubernatorem Kulikiem, znaleźli się na pokładzie statku dowodzenia Jonsona. Prymarcha powiadomił przybyłych, że Diamat nadal nie pozostaje wolnym od niebezpieczeństwa, bowiem doskonale wiedział, że ta planeta ma dla Horusa zbyt wielkie znaczenie strategiczne, aby miała pozostać w rękach lojalistów. Za 2-3 tygodnie flota Horusa, wzmocniona zapewne Kosmicznymi Marines, powinna przybyć z powrotem, z zamiarem dokończenia podboju. Gubernator powiedział wówczas o znacznych stratach, jakie poniosły siły planetarne, nie mówiąc o potężnych zniszczeniach, jakie dotknęły cały glob. Oskarżył także Magosa o brak dostatecznego wsparcia Skitarii, ten zaś powołał się na rozkazy Arcy-Magosa Vertullusa, który rozkazał jedynie obronę kuźni, tak jak zażyczyli sobie tego Magosi z Marsa. Jonson zobowiązał Magosa do wspólnych działań oraz uzupełnienia jego zapasów wojennych, a także zdecydował o osobistym udziale całej jego grupy uderzeniowej w walkach na planecie. Wiedział, że tak niewielkie siły nie będą miały szans powstrzymywać oddziałów Mistrza Wojny w nieskończoność, ale zdawał sobie również sprawę, że Horus nie może zwlekać, bowiem w kierunku Istvaana V kierują się potężne siły kontruderzeniowe Imperium. Na koniec rozmowy zażądał jeszcze wykazu złupionych dóbr, w tym sprzętu wojskowego, a także wskazania, czym jeszcze planeta dysponuje. Lion El'Jonson po rozmowie zapytał Nemiela o jego ocenę gubernatora oraz Magosa. Nemiel uznał, że gubernator jest człowiekiem honoru, który nawet w wypadku ataku Astartes pozostanie lojalny, zaś w stosunku do Magosa Archoi przyjął, że nie jest w stanie podawać właściwej oceny jego osoby, z uwagi na okoliczności spotkania, jakie im towarzyszyły, gdy Nemiel otarł się o śmierć przed atakiem Skitarii. Nemiel początkowo nie rozumiał, dlaczego Prymarcha prosi go o ocenę tak prostolinijnych postaci jak gubernator czy Magos, wkrótce jednak zrozumiał. W najmłodszych latach Jonson pozostawał w odseparowaniu od innych ludzi, mając za towarzystwo jedynie jedną z najgroźniejszych faun w całej galaktyce. Nawet po odnalezieniu pozostawał chłodnym i wyniosłym człowiekiem, który nie nawiązywał łatwo relacji z innymi i nie potrafił przejrzeć ich osobowości z taką łatwością, z jaką odnajdywał słabe punkty oporu wroga podczas walki. Nemiel nie potrafił zrozumieć, co się stało z człowiekiem, który kilkadziesiąt lat temu zjednoczył cały Caliban i poprowadził go do walki z Bestiami? I wówczas pojął prawdę - to nie Jonson zjednoczył planetę. Plan pochodził od niego, lecz to Luther dzięki swoim umiejętnościom oratorskim oraz trafnej ocenie ludzkiej natury, zdołał przekonać większość pozostałych zakonów do wspólnej walki z wrogiem ludzi. Gdy Luthera zabrakło u boku Prymarchy, ten nie był w stanie dokonywać tak precyzyjnej oceny ludzkich charakterów oraz nawiązywać z nimi pokojowych relacji. Tymczasem na Calibanie rozpętało się piekło. Siły Imperium zostały zaatakowane przez czających się w mroku rebeliantów, którzy wznieciwszy wojnę domową, umiejętnie prowadzili swoje wojska do ataków z zaskoczenia. Pomimo tego, że przewaga uzbrojenia i sił leżała po stronie Imperium, to Calibanie kierowani przez doświadczonych rycerzy dawnych wojen, którzy nie mogli ulec przekształceniu w pełnoprawnych Marines, doskonale radzili sobie w trudnych warunkach, używając często zdobycznej broni na dotychczasowych przyjaciołach. Sytuację Imperium pogarszał fakt, że Luther, wymówiwszy się czekaniem na właściwym moment, zabronił do tłumienia walk użycia pozostałych w bazie Marines, w związku z czym ciężar prowadzenia walk w całości spoczywał na siłach porządkowych Jegrów. Wskutek walk zdolność produkcyjna planety znacząco spadła, co spowodowało gwałtowną reakcję odpowiedzialnych za nią planetarnych przedstawicieli Imperium. Magos Bosk zagroziła nawet powiadomieniem o tej sytuacji Lion El'Jonsona oraz pozostałych sił imperialnych, co spowodowało wzburzenie Luthera. Zanim jednak doszło do konfrontacji przekazano waidomość o utracie łączności z oddaloną placówką, która była mocno obsadzona. Na ponowną groźbę Magos Bosk do rozmowy włączył się Zahariel, który wbrew woli Luthera poinformował zgromadzonych, że to był właśnie sygnał, na który czekał władca Calibanu- tym razem Astartes odpowiedzą. Po dotarciu na miejsce okazało się, że baza wygląda na opuszczoną, a komunikacja jest niemożliwa. Ostrożnie, w obawie, że cisza ma ich skłonnić do zbędnego ryzyka, Astartes ruszyli w głąb kompleksu. Grupa uderzeniowa z Zaharielem na czele przekonała się, że kiedyś odwiedzili już to miejsca- znajdowali się na miejscu dawnej fortecy Rycerzy Lupusa, która obecnie po zburzeniu, przeznaczono na imperialną placówkę. Wszyscy odczuwali siłę, która zdawała się otumaniać ich zmysły oraz wodzić ku pokuszeniu, lecz jedynie Zahariel poznawał siłę, która mącąc umysły zdawała sięgać do dna osobowości. Podczas badania kompleksu Astartes natknęli się na szczątki Jegrów, którzy mieli ochraniać placówkę, jednakże większość ciał zniknęła. Zagłębiając się coraz dalej w mrok, w kierunku centrum stanowiącego elektrownię termalną, Zahariel wyczuwał coraz bardziej gęstniejącą atmosferę i szykował się na atak. Wróg jednak nie nadchodził, pozwalając Marines dostać się blisko celu wyprawy. Wkrótce w całkowitych ciemnościach Astartes zostali zaatakowani przez obrzydliwe, zmutowane glisty zbójeckie, jeden z gatunków endemicznych Calibanu. Podczas gdy te naturalnie występujące stworzenia nieprzekraczały pół metra długości, oślizgłe robale czające się w mroku wielokrotnie przekraczały tę miarę. Mimo wszystko jednak, były tylko zwierzętami, które choć liczne, nie potrafiły przebić zbroi podróżujących Marines. Ci, rozprawiwszy się z insektami, dotarli wkrótce w głąb kompleksu. Jedynie Zahariel rozumiał czym naprawdę były te byty- w przeciwieństwie do ohydztw Osnowy, z którymi mierzył się na Sarosh, te stworzenia wypełniało zło pochodzące z samego serca Calibanu. W centrum elektowni, Astartes odkryli, gdzie podziały się pozostałe ciała Jegrów. Utworzono z nich wielki stos, nad którym górowała królowa trutni. Potężny robal korzystając z mocy Osnowy pokierował martwymi ciałami do ataku na synów Lwa. Wywiązała się brutalna walka, w której przewaga liczebna nieprzyjaciela mierzyła się z szybkością i precyzją Kosmicznych Marines. Dzięki wspólnemu wysiłkowi Zaharielowi i pozostałym przy niemałych stratach własnych udało się zakończyć żywot wroga. Wraz ze śmiercią królowej została przywrócona łączność z całą planetą. Zahariel wiedział, że to co stało się w kompleksie nie może się roznieść. Wydał więc rozkaz zrównania z ziemią całego terenu, sam zaś z towarzyszami powrócił do bazy. Po przybyciu przystąpiono do narady. Pomimo początkowo niedowierzania rozsądnie przyjęto, że za tajemniczym rytuałem musieli stać nowo przybyli na planetę Terranie. Tajemniczy agenci, ukryci wśród innych kolonistów, nie zamierzali poprzestać jedynie na tak prostym rytuale. Naradzający się zrozumieli, że po pierwsze ich nowe odkrycie stanowi jedynie przedsmak zdarzeń, a po drugie Luther przy zgodzie pozostałych, zamierzał zachować to w miarę możliwości w tajemnicy. Wiedział, że jeżeli Terra dowie się oskażeniu, Caliban zostanie zniszczony. Sprzeciwiał się temu tylko Israfael, który jako Terranin nie darzył aż takim sentymentem rodzimej ludności. W końcu jednak przy mediacji Zahariela, zgodził się, że priorytetem jest odnalezienie czarnoksiężników. Zahariel nadal jednak był dręczony wątpliwościami. Czy Imperium stanowiło dla Calibanu wybawienie czy zagrożenie? Czy jego przysięga złożona Imperium będzie wiążąca, jeżeli zagrożony zostanie jego rodzinny dom? Czy rację miał Luther czy Lion? Postanowił zatem, gdy pozostał sam, ponownie zwrócić się do tajemniczych istot, które już raz udzieliły mu pomocy. Na jego mentalne wezwanie ujawniły się trzy zakapturzone postacie. Zahariel był pewien, że nie są to ludzie. Podejrzewał, że objawiali się w takim kształcie, bowiem ich prawdziwy wygląd doprowadziłby go do szaleństwa. Początkowo Strażnicy nie chcieli mu pomóc, uznając że ludzki gatunek nie powinien wiedzieć o Osnowie więcej, bowiem siła ta będzie go przyciągać, w rezultacie doprowadzając do jego spaczenia i zniszczenia galaktyki. Zahariel jednak nie ustępował. W końcu Czuwający w Mroku zgodzili się udzielić mu odpowiedzi na dręczące go pytania. Odpowiedzili mu, że Caliban od zawsze skażony był złem, jednak do czasu przybycia Imperium Strażnicy byli w stanie je powstrzymywać. Paradoksalnie, także dzięki wielkim bestiom, które kumulowały w sobie złą energię i trzymały się określonych fragmentów leśnych ustępów. Wraz z wybiciem bestii i przybycie Terran, rozpoczęto przemianę planety, dokopując się w poszukiwaniu surowców mineralnych do pierwotnego zła planety. A teraz to zło wzrasta w siłę dzięki pożodze wojny domowej. Zahariel uznał, że wie już dzięki tym informacjom jak ocalić Caliban. Czuwający w Mroku wskazali mu, że bardzo się myli- Caliban był już zgubiony. Zahariel udał się następnie do lorda Cyphera żądając od niego umożliwienia ponownego spotkania się z buntownikami. Po przybyciu na miejsce Zahariel domyślił się, że zastawiono na niego pułapkę, choć nie był w stanie uwierzyć, jak możliwe było pogwałcenie ze strony rebeliantów świętej tradycji negocjacji. Okazało się jednak bardzo szybko, że tylko lord Thuriel i lord Machial postanowili działać na własną rękę. Wkrótce przybyli Sar Daviel oraz Lady Alera, którzy załagodzili sytuację. Oprócz nich pojawiła się jeszcze jedna osoba, której obecność po stronie rebeliantów wprawiła Zahariela w osłupienie. Był to jego dawny Mistrz Remiel. Był on członkiem Legionu Mrocznych Aniołów, a przed przybyciem Imperium jednym z Mistrzów Bractwa i zaufanym Luthera oraz Liona. Powszechnie szanowany za doświadczenie i mądrość, zajmował się głównie szkoleniem młodych kandydatów na rycerzy. Wydał także werdykt, w którym zaakceptował wybór Zahariela na członka Bractwa, wraz Lutherem i Jonsonem. Był typowany na kolejnego lorda Cyphera, jednak Jonson wolał wybrać na to miejsce kogoś młodszego. Zgorzkniały Zahariel zarzucił mu podwójną zdradę- zdradę przysięgi Bractwa a także zdradę Prymarchy i Imperatora, którym ślubował wieczną lojalność. Remiel wyjaśnił ,że to zdrada Liona doprowadziła do wybuchu powstania. Słowna konfrontacja została przerwana, celem wyjaśnienia wizyty Mrocznego Anioła. Zahariel wyjaśnił, że chodzi o ostatnie słowa, jakie Sar Daviel powiedział Lutherowi po ostatnich negocjacjach. Zgromadzeni zrozumieli, że Zahariel coś widział, a ten postanowił wyjawić im posiadane przez siebie informacje. Przybyli ze zdumieniem słuchali o skażeniu Osnowy. To wywołało kłótnie w szeregach rebeliantów, gdy lord Thuriel zarzucił swoim współpracownikom, że oszukali go, nie wyjawiając informacji o tym niebezpieczeństwie. Rozlewowi krwi zapobiegła interwencja lorda Machiala, który wyprowadził Thuriela ze spotkania. Pozostali zdecydowali się na zawieszenie broni i wspólne poszukiwania. Wiedzieli, że w razie klęski Imperium spopieli planetę, dlatego musieli działać szybko i skrycie. Okazało się, że rebelianci utracili w ostatnich tygodniach kontakt z kilkunastoma komórkami podziemnych kopców, które miały ochraniać tubylców. Co gorsza, o czym Zahariel nie wiedział z uwagi na brak takowych informacji w siedzibie Legionu, codziennie setki cywilów stłoczonych na kilku najniższych poziomach umierały z powodu braku pożywienia i chorób, a ich ciała były wrzucane do szybów. Zgromadzeni szybko zrozumieli, że w ten sposób spiskowcy chcą przeprowadzić zmasowany rytuał, ożywiający setki trupów. Remiel i Sar Daviel zgodzili się na zawieszenie broni tylko pod warunkiem, że zgodę na to wyrazi sam Luther. Cała trójka udała się zatem do siedziby Legionu. Podczas podróży Zahariel rozkazał przeniesienie cywilów na wyższe poziomy. Jednocześnie rozpoczął z buntownikami rozmowę na temat ich wiedzy o skażeniu. Sar Daviel wytłumaczył, że stało się to po pokonaniu Rycerzy Lupusa. Z uwagi na swój stan zdrowia po starciu, nie można było go zbyt szybko przenieść do siedziby Bractwa. Wraz z kilkoma innymi wojownikami, gdy trochę wydobrzeli, zajęli się segregowaniem książek znalezionych w siedzibie Rycerzy. Wbrew zakazowi, wskutek ciekawości zaczęli je czytać. Były to traktaty o demonach, mocach Osnowy i okultyźmie. Rycerze Lupusa gromadzili od wieków tajemną wiedzę o Osnowie, i choć nie do końca pojmowali jej znaczenie, przeprowadzali badania nad wielkim bestiami. Po powrocie nie byli w stanie zapomnieć ich treści. Doszli do przekonania, że to będzie następnym celem Liona- walka ze skażeniem samej planety. Wkrótce jednak przybył Imperator, a jedna Krucjata zastąpiła drugą. Daviel nie mógł pogodzić się z tym, że choć Caliban nadal znajdował się w niebezpieczeństwie, to Jonson zdawał się nie przejmować losem planety. Postanowił odnaleźć ocalałych Rycerzy Lupusa, aby uzyskać od nich niezbędne informacje. Sar Davielowi udało ustalić, że w obronie twierdzy nie uczestniczyło pięciu Rycerzy. Jednak tylko jeden z nich pożył wystarczająco długo, aby Daviel zdołał go wytropić. Okazało się jednak, że się spóźnił. Młody członek Rycerzy Lupusa zdołał zostać zwerbowanym do Bractwa. Dzięki umiejętnościom szybko awansował. To właśnie on został nowym lordem Cypherem. Zaharielowi wydawało się, że się przesłyszał. Jak Jonson mógł tego nie zauważyć? Daviel i Remiel wytłumaczyli mu, że Lion doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Wybrał ponad starego mistrza osobę lojalną wyłącznie jemu, która posiadając wiedzę o skażeniu Osnowy, zachowa tajemnicę i będzie go wspomagać. Po przybyciu na miejsce Zahariel zażądał niezwłocznego spotkania z Lutherem. Cypher opierał się, jednak wskutek psionicznego ataku musiał ustąpić. Jednocześnie pojawił się Israfael wraz z Astelanem, którzy poinformowali o wybuchu zamieszek na terytorium rebelii. Do siedziby Legionu dochodziły sprzeczne informacje, niektóre jednostki zostały zaatakowane przez umarłych. Panika zaś została wzniecona przez lorda Thurviela, który podburzył ludzi twierdząc, że Imperium chce ich złożyć w ofierze. Nie było czasu do stracenia. Gdy przybyli do Luthera ten wyglądał jak cień człowieka, którym był wcześniej. Poszcząc od wielu tygodni, z pomocą lorda Cyphera usiłował zgłębić tajemnice Osnowy. Na ciele miał wypisane różne tajemne wzory. Zahariel opowiedział mu o wszystkim co wydarzyło się pod jego nieobecność. Luther był załamany stwierdzając, że Calibanu nie da się ocalić. Luther rozpoczął opowieść o pierwszym spotkaniu z Jonsonem na terenie Północnych Dziczy. Jego towarzysze chcieli go zabić, jednak sam Luther w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się z wystrzałem, wiążąc tym samym swój los z losem Prymarchy. Z powodu tej próby odczuwał wielki wstyd, że pragnął śmierci dziecka. Teraz jednak zrozumiał, że Lion wcale nie był niewinny- ukrywał przed wszystkimi fakt skażenia Calibanu i przelał morze krwi w celu zachowania tajemnicy. Konfrontacja z Rycerzami Lupusa, kradzież ich ksiąg i zachowanie ich dla siebie, a w końcu zesłanie części Legionu na planetę. Lion wiedział, że Caliban pewnego dnia zostanie zniszczony przez Imperium i dlatego go porzucił. Zahariel zapytał wówczas Sar Daviela o tożsamość jednego z rycerzy, z którymi Daviel czytał księgi Rycerzy Lupusa. Był to brat Ulient, jeden z pierwotnych spiskowców przeciwko Imperatorowi, gdy zamierzali zgładzić go za pomocą środków wybuchowych. Wspomnienie o tym zostało Zaharielowi wydarte, jednak w tej godzinie zdołał je sobie przypomnieć. Wyrzucił Israfaelowi, że ten manipulował jego umysłem, zamiast okazać mu zaufania. Kronikarz odrzekł, że taki był rozkaz Imperatora i nie jego zadaniem jest jego kwestionowanie. Remiel odpowiedział, że tak mogą sobie postępować Terranie, bowiem Calibańczycy nie będą żyć jak niewolnicy. To sprowokowało wybuch walki. Pomimo przewagi liczebnej Israfael nie był łatwym przeciwnikiem. Natarł na Luthera, atakując go ładunkiem mocy psionicznej, ta jednak nie wyrządziła mu najmniejszej krzywdy. W odpowiedzi Luther rozpoczął inkantację, druzgocąc moc Kronikarza. Starcie zakończył ostatecznie Cypher, ciężko raniąc Israfaela. Zginął także Sar Daviel. Luther zaś rozkazał przygotować jednostki do uderzenia. Caliban od tej pory miał się stać wolnym światem. Tymczasem na Diamacie pełną parą szły przygotowania do odparcia sił wiernych Horusowi. Wszyscy mieszkańcy planety pracowali w poczie czoła przy budowie fortyfikacji, uzupełnianiu zapasów czy prowizorycznej odbudowie zniszczeń. Nemiel został wkrótce wezwany przez Liona na odprawę, gdzie Prymarcha rozkazał mu przyspiesznie przygotowań. Zaniepokojony Redemptor zrozumiał, że Jonson coś przed nimi ukrywa. Lion przyznał się, że zataił pewne informacje o planach Horusa. Mistrz Wojny nie interesował się planetą tylko z powodu zapasów wojennych. Zgodnie z posiadaną przez Liona wiedzą, na planecie w ukryciu czekało kilka olbrzymich maszyn oblężniczych, zdolnych druzgotać nawet najpotężniejsze umocnienia. Horus zarządził dawniej ich stworzenie w celu uporania się z kłopotliwą kampanią, jednak zanim były gotowe, walki zostały zakończone. Od tej pory tkwiły bezczynnie na planecie, czekając na wezwanie do walki. Na ślad o ich powstaniu Lion natknął się przeglądając raporty z Krucjaty i po wiadomości o wybuchu herezji, natychmiast sobie o nich przypomniał. Teraz jednak nie mógł ich zlokalizować. Magos Archoi nie dostarczył mu wiadomości o ich położeniu, bądź celowo, bądź w wyniku braku wiedzy o nich. Nemiel miał zatem nowe zadanie- zlokalizowanie miejsca magazynowania maszyn. Wkrótce odkrył, że kuźnia, wokół której miały być najcięższe walki, właściwie nie nosi żadnych śladów zniszczeń. Na dodatek ktoś włączył całą maszynerię w odlewniach Legio Titanica, którzy nigdy nie zgodziliby się na użycie swoich fabryk na potrzeby innych jednostek. Poza tym, na planecie nie było żadnych przedstawicieli tej frakcji. Nie było również śladu po martwych dragonach, którzy mieli bronić kuźni przed zdrajcami. Wszystko to zaczęło układać się w logiczną całość, Nemiel jednak chciał mieć pewność. Zakradł się wraz z oddziałem do kuźni, został jednak wykryty. Rozgorzały ciężkie walki. Nemielowi udało dostać się w pobliże zdradzieckiego Magosa, ten jednak za cenę życia swoich gwardzistów zdołał umknąć. Jego plan i tak był już w fazie realizacji. Gdy wcześniej stał nad zwłokami Arcymagosa jego plan przejęcia planety był już w zaawansowanej fazie. Doniesiono mu jednak o przybyciu oddziałów Astartes, dlatego szybko zrewidował swoje zamysły. Udając przyjaciela, dopilnował aby dostarczone na okręty lojalistów zapasy amunicji, w tym torped, wybuchły na wypadek ich próby użycia w starciu z wrogiem, zaś Pretorianie wspomagający oddziały Astartes na sygnał kodu przesłany przez Magosa wtłoczyli w swoje ciała zabójczą dawkę narkotyków, zapewniającą im wręcz nieśmiertelność i zaatakowali Mroczne Anioły. Wkrótce rozpoczęły się także walki na orbicie, a wskutek dywersji zdrajców część floty lojalistów została wyłączona z walki. Na planecie trwały ciężki walki o kuźnie, jednak wkrótce została ona zdruzgotana bombardowaniem orbitalnym, skierowanym nań przez Liona, który też wkrótce znalazł się na planecie. Przygotował plan obrony i oczekiwał na natarcie. Tym razem pierwszy legion miał zmierzyć się również ze swoimi braćmi z legionu Mistrza Wojny. Nie mogąc ustąpić ani opuścić planety wiedzieli, że mają niewielkie szanse. Lion nie zamierzał jednak ustępować. Okopali się wokół ocalałego magazynu, w którym znajdowały się maszyny oblężnicze wiedząc, że właśnie tam nastąpi atak. Początkowo walki toczyły się pomiędzy resztkami obronnych sił planetarnych, wspomaganych przez Astartes, a zwykłymi gwardzistami ze zdradzieckich oddziałów, wkrótce jednak na pole bitwy przybyli Synowie Horusa, który zmiażdżywszy siły obronne, podjęli walkę ze swoimi braćmi. Dzięki przeważającym siłom zaczęli spychać lojalistów, wtem jednak pojawił się Lion, który rozniósł swoją obecnością ofensywę wroga. Synowie Horusa szykowali się jednak do ostatecznej ofensywy, przy wykorzystaniu ciężkiego sprzętu. Mroczne Anioły nie dysponowały już wystarczającą bronią przeciwpancerną, więc ich sytuacja stawała się rozpaczliwa. Nemiel po konsultacjach ze zbrojmistrzem wpadł jednak na genialny pomysł. Maszyny oblężnicze nie posiadały paneli sterowania, zaś włazy zostały zespawane, w związku z czym pomimo, że Mroczne Anioły miały maszyny zdolne zrównać z ziemią cale połacie gruntu, nie byli w stanie nimi pokierować. Zbrojmistrz potrzebował do tego urządzenia do przekazywania impulsów myślowych. Jak pomyślał Nemiel, mieli takie urządzenie tuż pod samym nosem. Gdy wrogowie zbliżali się do kuźni, zdołali namierzyć i zniszczyć drednota. Jak się jednak okazało, była to jedynie pusta skorupa. Brat Tytus przeniósł swoją jaźń do maszyny oblężniczej i pomimo pewnych ograniczeń był w stanie uruchomić jej uzbrojenie. Wkrótce wrogowie zostali unicestwieni. zaś port gwiezdny, dzięki któremu zdrajcy mogli otrzymywać posiłki, został zniszczony salwą z głównego działa. W ten sposób zdrajcy musieli się wycofać, bowiem na planetę przybywały posiłki lojalistów. Lion zaś zapowiedział- "Taki los czeka wszystkich zdrajców". Na Calibanie współpracujący ze sobą tubylcy udali się na osiedle, celem zniszczenia heretyków. Na miejscu okazało się, że doszło do wybuchu zamieszek, bowiem odsunięci na bok rebelianci (lord Thuriel i Machial) w akcie zemsty rozpętali nagonkę na Terran twierdząc, że ci chcą wszystkich tubylców złożyć w ofierze. Na dodatek rzeczywiście, na najniższych poziomach dochodziło do walk z nieumarłymi. Luther wraz z Zaharielem oraz silnym oddziałem udał się w kierunku epicentrum problemów, czyli na najniższe poziomy. Czarnoksiężnicy usiłowali wywołać jak największy zamęt, aby doprowadzić do osłabienia barier przed Osnową. W ten sposób mogli bez problemu sprowadzić na Caliban zagładę. Na miejscu, po przebiciu się przez hordy nieumarłych oraz obślizgłe, napędzane mocą osnowy robactwo, Luther wyjawił swój plan Zaharielowi. Chciał, aby ten pomógł mu uwięzić demona związanego z tą planetą, aby mogli go wspólnie wykorzystać. Luther dysponował księgą od Rycerzy Lupusa, dzięki której mógł uwięzić demona po ujawnieniu jego prawdziwego imienia. Demon przybrał groteskową formę królowej glist, kontrolowaną przez czarowników. Rozpętało się piekło. W pewnym momencie Luther nakazał Zaharielowi wyłączenie zabezpieczeń kaptura psionicznego, aby wspólnie inkantując zaklęcia z księgi, mogli zapanować nad demonem. Z uwagi jednak na zabicie czarowników oraz osłabnięcie rytuału przyzywającego demon z powrotem wymykał się do świata niematerialnego. Zahariel nie mogąc go dłużej utrzymać pozwolił mu wrócić do Osnowy, potem zaś wyzionął ducha. Na tym jednak nie skończyła się historia Zahariela. Kronikarz Mrocznych Aniołów pozostawał martwy przez całe pięć minut zanim Luther przywrócił mu życie dzięki temu, co wyczytał w jednej z ksiąg Rycerzy Lupusa. Luther wkrótce złożył Zaharielowi wizytę i poinformował go o przebiegu wypadków. Działania heretyków zakończyły się wraz z odesłaniem demona do Osnowy, zaś rebelia uległa zakończeniu. Pozostali lojalni Imperium Terranie zostali wyizolowani i uwięzieni, zaś Caliban od tej pory miał być wolnym światem. Zahariel oniemiał słysząc o tym i próbował przekonać Luthera, że jako pojedyncza planeta nie mają najmniejszych szans. Luther poinformował go wówczas o wybuchu Herezji Horusa wskazując, że Imperium ma teraz większe problemy. A Caliban nie przyłączy się ani do jednych ani do drugich. Luther dopytywał się też, czy Zahariel usłyszał prawdziwę imię istoty, jednak Kronikarz stwierdził, że nie był w stanie. Tak naprawdę jednak wiedział jakie imię posiadała ta istota. W przeciwieństwie do przyzywania demonów, portal Osnowy nie został otwarty aby przywołać ją do świata materialnego, lecz aby odesłać ją do Osnowy. Zło dotykające Caliban nie zostało powstrzymane ani ujarzmione. W przestrzeni kosmicznej nad Diamatem doszło do spotkania Liona z jednym z jego braci. Lion próbował go przekonać do poparcia swojej kandydatury na Mistrza Wojny, gdy rebelia Horusa zostanie zniszczona. Jego brat pochwalił go za osiągnięcia i obiecał wsparcie. W zamian miał otrzymać obronione machiny oblężnicze. Lion zobowiązał go tylko do jednego- aby dobrze się nimi posłużył. Na to Prymarcha Żelaznych Wojowników, Perturabo odpowiedział uśmiechem i obiecał spełnić życzenie Liona El'Jonsona. Lew i Wilk Wieści o kolejnych zwycięstwach Jonsona w trakcie Wielkiej Krucjaty docierały również na Caliban, budząc coraz większą frustrację i gniew Luthera. Rola strażnika na zapomnianej przez bogów planecie doprowadzała dumnego rycerza do szaleństwa, stawała się przyczyną wstydu. Z biegiem czasu Luther coraz bardziej nienawidził Jonsona i potajemnie przeciągał Mroczne Anioły znajdujące się pod jego komendą, by stanęły po jego stronie. Z czasem Luther skierowywał coraz więcej lojalnych Aniołów na stronę zdrady. Każdy kto nie zgadzał się z tym co głosił Luther i reszta był po cichu mordowany, pierwszymi była garstka Kapelanów, gdyż było wiadome, że nie staną po stronie Chaosu. W końcu Luther i jego Upadłe Anioły zlikwidowały całe zagrożenie na Calibanie. thumb|228px|Lion El'Jonson Tuż przed tym, gdy knowania Horusa ukazały swe prawdziwe oblicze, Mistrz Wojny postanowił wysłać najbardziej lojalne Legiony Imperatora jak najdalej od Terry. Mroczne Anioły wraz z Kosmicznymi Wilkami połączone w jedną olbrzymią flotę zostały wysłane na południowe rubieże Imperium. Podczas trwania wspólnej Kampanii Lion i Russ byli dość zaniepokojeni narastającym brakiem łączności z Terrą. Wkrótce pojawiły się również pogłoski o Wojnie Domowej w sercu Imperium. Gdy owe informacje nasiliły się Prymarchowie wyczuli niebezpieczeństwo i wyruszyli w drogę na Terrę. Flota tym bliżej była Terry tym bardziej były widoczne skutki Zdrady Horusa. Po drodze znajdowali dziesiątki martwych światów, a te które jeszcze walczyły wspierali jak tylko się da. Lion obawiał się, że ciągłe zatrzymywanie się i walka ze zdrajcami niebezpiecznie opóźni powrót na Terrę, z kolei Russ uważał, że jest to strategiczna konieczność. Podczas lotu Kosmiczne Wilki interweniowały w znanym Systemie Tallarn, gdzie odbili Świat-Kuźnię Roxburg. Kolejnym przystankiem miała być przemysłowy świat Kallidus, a dokładniej orbitalna stacja pełniąca rolę fortecy jak i punktu przeładunkowego. Gdy Legiony wyszły z Osnowy nieopodal planety, ujrzeli jak owa orbitalna forteca bombarduje Kallidus'a, a jeden z okrętów przejął pojedyncza kapsułę ratunkową w której znajdował się człowiek imieniem Tarus. Został on szybko doprowadzony przed oblicze Prymarchów i wyjaśnił im, iż był inżynierem na stacji, oraz, że ona sama została opanowana przez demony. Kallidus był niezwykle ważnym światem dla całego Segmentum dzięki swoim nieprzeliczonym fabrykom i armamentoriom, jak i dlatego, że był bazą dla Imperialnej Marynarki. Jonson nalegał, by kontynuować podróż ku Terze natomiast Russ czuł, że musi uratować planetę przed zagładą. Dyskusja przerodziła się w kłótnie, a w końcu kłótnia w pojedynek. Tym razem Prymarchowie byli uzbrojeni. Podczas walki bracia kilkukrotnie się ranili, a Kosmiczne Wilki i Mroczne Anioły nie mieli możliwości powstrzymania ich. W końcu oboje z niedowierzaniem stanęli naprzeciw siebie i zastanawiali się co się stało. Nagle, zasłona zasłaniająca ich umysły rozwiała się. Dostrzegli w końcu Kapelana Uzziela z dymiącym pistoletem plazmowym wycelowanym w coś co przed chwilą było jeszcze Tarusem. Kapelan dostrzegł reakcję Tarusa na walkę między Prymarchami i słusznie uznał, że Chaos maczał w tym palce, a sam Tarus okazał się demonem, który opętał obu Prymarchów. Bracia wtedy zrozumieli, że tak potężnych istot nie można pozostawić przy życiu i dokonali ataku na orbitalną fortecę. Legiony dokonały błyskawicznego ataku na stację staczając bitwy w których uczestniczyło tysiące Astartes i plugawych demonów. Znajdowały się tam również Większe Demony, a te starły się z Prymarchami. W końcu oczyszczając fort centymetr po centymetrze, z poważnymi stratami Lion osobiście założył ładunki termiczne w rdzeniu reaktora. Marines szybko dokonali ewakuacji i zdetonowali stację obracając ją i demony w pył. Podczas dalszej wędrówki Flota Lojalistów starła się z Armadą Piratów, a Lion używszy swego geniuszu taktycznego rozbił piratów całkowicie. Złapany został przywódca bandytów Ghoran Nawigator, któremu Jonson oszczędził życie, a ten złożył przysięgę Imperium, resztki piratów dołączyły do Imperialnej Floty. Dla połączonych flot ostatnim przystankiem na którym musieli uzupełnić paliwo był świat Tarczy. Jak się okazało tamtejszy Gubernator Mashashi zaprzysiągł się Bogom Chaosu, a jego Czarnoksiężnicy już dawno przewidzieli przybycie Lojalistów. Mashashi był przygotowany na walkę z Astartes jednak ich nie docenił. Jonson i Russ wspólnie obmyślili plan ataku na planetę i w rezultacie przeszła ona w ręce Imperium w kilka godzin. A sam Gubernator ostatecznie leżał martwy z zmiażdżoną tchawicą od szponów Russa i wtedy jego Widzący Kryształ zaczął świecić. Zaskoczeni Prymarchowie podeszli bliżej Kryształu i wtedy ujrzeli cały koszmar Herezji Horusa. Ujrzeli masakrę na Istvaanie III i V, jak i całą plugawą intrygę Horusa, oraz martwego Imperatora, a wtedy Kryształ zgasł. Russ padł w szał, a Jonson kwestionował wiarygodność tego artefaktu, jednak oboje wiedzieli, że po tym co ujrzeli wszystko jest możliwe. Gdy Ghoran ujrzał kryształ wytłumaczył Prymarchom, że szukał go od dziesiątków lat, a dzięki jego użyciu można dokonywać bardzo szybkich i dalekich skoków w Osnowę. Po naradzeniu się z wszystkimi Kronikarzami obu Legionów postanowiono użyć Kryształu w dalszej podróży na Terrę. Prymarchowie zebrali swoje Legiony po czym dokonali skoku w Immaterium nie mając jeszcze pojęcia, jakie skutki będzie miał ich czyn. Oba Legiony przybyły na Terrę za późno aby wpłynąć na losy bitwy. Sen Imperatora o zjednoczonej ludzkości legł w gruzach, a on sam został na wieki przykuty do złotego tronu. Pogrążeni w żałobie lojaliści poprzysięgli zemstę na wrogach ludzkości, a każdy z nich udał się w swoją stronę. Lion postanowił wraz ze swymi wojskami powrócić na ojczystą planetę. Kiedy okręty Mrocznych Aniołów weszły na orbitę macierzystego świata, powitały ich nieoczekiwane salwy z artylerii antyorbitalnej. Zniszczone statki marines płonęły w atmosferze Calibanu niczym spadające gwiazdy. Zaskoczony Jonson wydał rozkaz odwrotu poza granice systemu, po czym przystąpił do badania przyczyn ataku. W ten sposób Mroczne Anioły odkryły przerażającą historię jeszcze jednej zdrady. Historia ta jest okryta tajemnicą od dziesięciu tysięcy lat, zakon zaś podejmuje wszelkie kroki, by tak pozostało. Przez całe dekady Luther korumpował marines strzegących Calibanu, sącząc w ich uszy i serca nienawiść do Jonsona. Jego charyzma i zdolności oratorskie przekonały strażników planety, że Lion i jego towarzysze skradli im chwałę i skazali na zapomnienie. Podobnie jak Horus i inni zdrajcy, Luther został opętany przez moce Chaosu. Jego duma i pycha wystarczyły bogom ciemności do uknucia zbrodniczych planów. Trudno wyobrazić sobie reakcję Jonsona na wieść o tym, że po długich latach walk z Chaosem na niezliczonych światach w całej galaktyce powrócił do skażonego tym samym piętnem domu. Odkrywszy wstrząsającą prawdę Patriarcha wpadł w szał. Flota rozpoczęła dywanowe bombardowanie planety. Puszcze stanęły w ogniu, ziemia drżała ustawicznie. Kiedy umilkły ostatnie stanowiska obrony antyorbitalnej, Jonson osobiście poprowadził desant na Caliban. Wiedział, że Luther będzie na niego czekał w monastyrze Bractwa. Patriarcha odnalazł swego przybranego brata i zrozumiał, że moce mroku zniszczyły honorowego człowieka, jakim kiedyś był Luther. Jonson był niemalże bogiem wśród śmiertelników, ale obdarzony darami Chaosu Luther dorównywał mu pod każdym względem. Obaj wojownicy stoczyli pojedynek, którego nikt wcześniej nie widział i którego później już nie powtórzono. Antyczny monastyr został obrócony w gruzy podczas tej walki, zaś flota Aniołów w międzyczasie zrównała z ziemią wszystkie pozostałe klasztory Bractwa. Powierzchnia Calibanu zaczęła pękać i kruszyć się, poddawana ciągłym wstrząsom. Furia Mrocznych Aniołów uczyniła ich całkowicie ślepymi na zniszczenia, jakie poczynili swemu własnemu światu. Tylko mistrzowie Mrocznych Aniołów znają szczegóły tej bitwy i nigdy nie zdradzili ich nikomu obcemu. Jednakże starożytne Codicium Astartes Mortis zawiera następujące zapiski: Walczyli z nadludzką siłą, równi sobie w każdym względzie... w końcu Luther potknął się odsłaniając swój kark przed mieczem. Kiedy upadł, Jonson podniósł swój miecz wysoko, ale w swym gniewie nie potrafił zadać śmiertelnego ciosu. Luther nie miał takich oporów i kiedy Jonson wahał się, zdrajca przypuścił przerażający magiczny atak, który śmiertelnie zranił Patriarchę... Luther stanął nad Lwem i kiedy patrzył, jak Patriarcha próbuje wstać, łuski spadły z jego oczu i zrozumiał ogrom swej zdrady. Nie tylko odwrócił się od swego brata, Legionu i Imperatora, ale też zdradził siebie samego i rycerski honor. Odrzucił miecz i upadł obok Jonsona, krzycząc w bezrozumnym szaleństwie. Burza osnowy wokół Calibanu zakotłowała się, gdy Mroczni Bogowie zrozumieli, że ich plan spalił na panewce, a Luther wyzwolił się spod ich wpływu. Ogarnięci tytaniczną furią, rozerwały materialną powłokę nad Calibanem i burza spaczni rozszalała się nad powierzchnią planety. Pod wpływem potężnych trzęsień ziemi skorupa Calibanu zaczęła otwierać się w wielu miejscach. Osłabione bombardowaniem orbitalnym płyty tektoniczne nie wytrzymały w końcu wstrząsów i ku skrajnej grozie Aniołów ich świat macierzysty rozpadł się na kawałki wessane następnie do osnowy. Oprócz kosmicznego śmiecia jedynym śladem po Calibaniethumb|354px|Skała- twierdza i siedziba Zakonu Mrocznych Aniołów pozostał fragment skały stanowiący podstawę monastyru Bractwa. Od tej pory pozostałości świata Calibanu stanowią ruchomą twierdzę Zakonu Mrocznych Aniołów. Grupa ratunkowa Aniołów zakładała, że asteroid jest pusty, jednakże Codicium Astartes Mortis twierdzi, że Kiedy Mroczne Anioły stanęły na martwej skale, odkryły Luthera, wciąż powtarzającego tę samą frazę. Upierał się on, że Czuwający w Mroku zabrali Patriarchę, ale pewnego dnia powrócą wraz z Prymarchą i wtedy wybaczy on Lutherowi jego grzechy. Marines przeszukali całą asteroidę, ale nie znaleźli śladu Patriarchy. Lion El'Jonson zniknął. Ostatni Sekret Ukryty w najgłębszym pomieszczenie niedostępnym dla wszystkich prócz Czuwających w Mroku, drzemie Lion El'Jonson. Jego rany zostały wyleczone, wyczekuje dnia wezwania na bitwę, w której raz jeszcze poprowadzi swoje Anioły do walki z wrogami Ludzkości. Charakterystyka Lion'a Patriarcha Mrocznych Aniołów opisywany jest jako wyrastający ponad głowę od najwyższych wojowników rycerz, który pomimo nadnaturalnego wzrostu, był zbudowany niczym heros z dawnych legend. Z jego oblicza bił blask, który skłaniał innych do poświęceń i wyrzeczeń. Jego obecność przytłaczała inne osoby, które niejednokrotnie nie były w stanie wykrztusić przy nim słowa. W jego postaci tkwiło coś majestatycznego i pierwotnego, tak jakby stał się ucieleśnieniem marzeń i nadziei całej ludności Calibanu. Z uwagi na to, że pierwsze lata życia spędził w samotności w lasach Calibanu, te doświadczenia ukształtowały go na samotnika, który choć potrafił przekonać do swojego zdania innych, nie umiał jednocześnie być jowialnym i wesołym człowiekiem. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że nie posiadał poczucia humoru, jednakże jak to stwierdził Luther w rozmowie z Zaharielem: Być może jednak jego samotność wynikała także z tego, że na Calibanie nie było ludzi jemu podobnych, którzy dorównywaliby mu inteligencją oraz innymi przymiotami charakteru. Dysponował również bardzo wrażliwym słuchem, niejednokrotnie dowiadując się z wyprzedzeniem o informacjach, którzy inni przekazywali sobie w tajemnicy. Potrafił także naśladować dźwięki wszystkich zwierząt, jakie żyły na Calibanie, na dodatek potrafił przepięknie śpiewać, chociaż nie komponował własnej muzyki. Był jednak także dumny i nie potrafił zboczyć z raz obranego kursu, który uważał za słuszny. Choć cenił zdanie innych, w szczególności Luthera, to jednak zdarzało mu się narzucać swój punkt widzenia innym. Nie puszczał płazem obelg i często bezwzględnie kierował się wyznaczonymi przez siebie celami, nie dopuszczając do żadnych odstępstw. Stanowił jednak ucieleśnienie ideałów rycerskich, gdyż na pierwszym miejscu stawiał dobro innych a nie własne. Był także żądny wiedzy, znając na wyrywki większość książek zgromadzonych w bibliotece w Skale. Źródła * Kodeks Mroczne Anioły (6 edycja) * Kodeks Mroczne Anioły (8 edycja) * Zstąpienie Aniołów: Honor i lojalność; Mitchel Scanlon (cała książka) * Upadłe Anioły: Oszustwo i zdrada; Mike Lee (cała książka) * Angels of Caliban Gav Thorpe: Prolog Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Bohaterowie Imperium Kategoria:Mroczne Anioły Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Bohaterowie Mrocznych Aniołów Kategoria:Prymarchowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kosmicznych Marines